


Kissing Cherries Tempting Grow

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [22]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: Anders and Mitchell have not spent a lot of time together lately.





	Kissing Cherries Tempting Grow

Mitchell could hear Ty and Anders bickering before he opened the door. Great. It had been a stressful double shift at work, and he hadn’t been able to spend much time with Anders lately. All he wanted was to curl up on the couch with his boyfriend, watch some television, and relax.  No such luck tonight.

His stomach cramped, reminding him that he also needed to find a chance to feed. It had been too long, but the timing was always wrong. Anders had been courting new clients and dealing with family issues. It was flu season, so Mitchell was working long hours at the hospital. Now Ty was here, and probably would be for a while. Mitchell had put it off too long already, but it wasn’t like he had a choice now.

The smells of warm vanilla and rich dark chocolate wafted out when he opened the door, along with the ongoing conversation.

“All I’m asking is why can’t you send flowers like a typical boyfriend?” Anders said. “Cupcakes don’t exactly say raw me, you know?”

Entering the kitchen, Mitchell said, “Anders, you’re such a romantic.”

Anders shot him a sunny grin.

After an absent-minded greeting to Mitchell, Ty asked, “Which flower is the ‘raw me’ flower, anyway?”

Mitchell got a beer from the refrigerator, opened it, and leaned against the counter to watch. Ty and Anders had been baking, judging by the cupcakes all over the kitchen. There was an open bag of sugar next to the sink, and someone had spilled baking soda on the floor. Anders had a glass of vodka in one hand and was juggling a few chocolate chips in the other.

“How would I know? But showing up in a frilly apron with baked goods is not a turn on.” Anders popped a few chocolate chips into his mouth before adding, “Unless you’re into that. I don’t judge.” He winked at Mitchell and ate a few more.

“You’re incorrigible.” Mitchell rolled his eyes and hid his grin by taking a drink. His hands were shaking though, so he tried to hide it by clutching the bottle neck tightly. Maybe a carb and sugar bomb would help. “Are any of the cupcakes available or are you foisting them all on Dawn?”

“Here, try these. It’s cardamom with a rosewater buttercream,” Ty said as he passed one to Mitchell. To Anders, he said, “Not everyone in this family is a sexual deviant.”

“I’m sorry, but have you met our grandfather? Don’t tell me he hasn’t tried a few things,” Anders said. “I refuse to believe he’s completely vanilla.”

Mitchell took a bite out of his cupcake. It was good, but too sweet. There was something in the middle, a pink jelly filling oozing out. A sharp pain shot through his stomach, as if in protest. Ty was speaking, saying something about the filling, but his voice was far away. Mitchell’s ears were ringing and everything sounded tinny, like there was a bucket over his head. He dropped his beer but never heard it hit the ground.

“– chell? What’s wr–” Anders was there, holding Mitchell’s shoulders.

Mitchell couldn’t answer. He was only getting snippets of words, and they weren’t making sense. His vision started to grow black around the edges. He focused on Anders, unable to speak.

Worried blue eyes were the last things he saw before the darkness swallowed him whole.

Then there was cold.

No. It started off cold, then got colder, freezing, so cold it passed numbness and started to burn. Mitchell jerked back and scrambled away from the pain.

Blood. There was the taste of blood in his mouth, he could smell it, there was blood on his hands. Oh god, what had he done? His eyes popped open and the first thing he saw was Anders.

Anders was sitting on the floor, slumped against the cupboard. He had one hand pressed against his neck, and Mitchell could see he was bleeding.

“Oh shit,” Mitchell mumbled thought numb lips. He tried to stand up, but his legs were wobbly. He slipped in his fallen beer and fell back, but made it up on the second try. He tried to go to Anders, but Ty stepped into his path.

“Stay away from him,” Ty commanded. No, not Ty, this was Hodr speaking, and he expected to be obeyed.

Except Anders was hurt, and needed help.

Mitchell moved forward, but Ty didn’t back down. Ty’s eyes bled black as he drew on the power of his god. Mitchell’s eyes turned black in response.

Ty’s eyes were a stark contrast to Mitchell’s. Where Mitchell had the blank, empty black of a vampire, Ty’s eyes were full of stars. They contained the patterns of the universe, the cold and empty spaces between the galaxies. They were a focus of godly power and it hurt Mitchell to look too closely at them.

“I said stay back,” Ty said. He didn’t raise his voice, but the power behind it lashed out.

Mitchell bared his fangs and growled. He didn’t want to hurt Ty, but if he had to, so be it. “Get out of my way.”

“I won’t let you hurt him again.” Ty’s voice echoed with power.  He raised his hand and the temperature in the room started to fall.

Mitchell lowered his head and made his hands into fists.  “Move.”

“Guys? Hey, can we maybe stop the testosterone posturing now?” Anders had stood up, hand still pressed to his throat. He took a step closer, but to the side, not stepping between Ty and Mitchell, smart enough not to come between an angry god and a possessive vampire. “Everybody’s fine, so we can all have another drink and relax.”

“He bit you,” Ty said dispassionately, not lowering his hand. The temperature was low enough that the words came out on a cloud.

“It’s part of dating a vampire.” Anders shrugged. The motion caused a blood droplet to trickle down to his shirt collar, leaving a crimson trail. “I would have quit bleeding already if you’d quit trying to see who has the biggest dick.”

That got Ty’s attention. “What?”

“I have a coagulant in my saliva,” Mitchell said. The “asshole” was unspoken but heavily implied.

Ty finally let hand drop, and the blackness of his eyes started to fade. “I didn’t know.”

Mitchell wasn’t quick to forgive. His fangs retracted but his eyes were still black when he asked Ty, “Can I help him now, or are we going to do this?”

Ty stumbled back, and Mitchell went to Anders.

Anders moved his hand to let Mitchell see the wound, but tried to reassure him. “It’s not that bad.”

Mitchell licked the bite before burying his face in Anders’ hair.

“If vampires have coagulants in their saliva, why do victims die?” Ty asked. At least the otherworldly echo was gone from his voice and the temperature was starting to return to normal.

Mitchell didn’t bother looking up. “Because most vampires don’t care if they live or not.”

“Oh.” A pause, then an awkward shuffle. “I’m sorry, Mitchell. I didn’t – “

“It’s fine,” Mitchell interrupted. “You were trying to protect Anders.”

“I’m just going to go. I’ll come by tomorrow, yeah?”

Anders nodded. “That’s a good idea.”

Another pause, and Mitchell felt Anders shrug in response to whatever Ty was gesturing behind Mitchell’s back. Finally, Mitchell heard Ty walk away, and the front door clicked shut.

“I’m so sorry,” Mitchell murmured. 

“It’s okay.” Anders hugged Mitchell close.

Mitchell shook his head. “It’s not. I blacked out and bit you. I could have killed you.”

“Hey, look at me.” Anders gently tugged Mitchell’s hair until he raised his head. “You didn’t bite me any different than normal. See?”

Mitchell inspected the mark. Anders was right, the bite was no deeper than it would have been if he had made a conscious decision to do it. Relief flooded him, making him feel light headed. Even though, he still protested, “I could have killed you.”

“You were careful. And now we know not to wait so long between feedings, yeah?”

Mitchell nodded before laving his tongue across the bite mark again, reassuring himself Anders wasn’t hurt.

“Why don’t you go lay down? I know feeding makes you sleepy.” Anders stroked Mitchell’s hair.

“Not without you.”

Anders nodded. “Okay.  I could turn in early myself.”

“What about the cupcakes?”

Anders snorted. “Fuck ‘em. Ty can make more. That’s what he gets for going all godly in my kitchen.”

Too wrung-out by the day’s events to argue, Mitchell just nodded and led Anders to the bedroom. 

 


End file.
